Coming Home
by tatalol
Summary: "Percy and Annabeth, meet me under the big tree on the corner of central park. 4:00pm." The Percy and Annabeth was hand written in. The rest was typed. "Let me see," Annabeth requested. He handed her the card. One-Shot.


**AN: Hello one and all. So, I really needed to get this out of my system. I hope you guys like it. Honestly I was dancing back and forth between comedy and heart. I hope I found a healthy balance. Please tell me what you think.**

Percy got the card first. It arrived via US mail to his mom's so apartment Saturday morning.

"Here you go, honey," his mother said placing the envelope in front of him on her way to the kitchen. Percy glanced across the table at Annabeth. They had been doing their respective math homework.

"Who's it from?" She asked. He shrugged and tore it open. The first thing he noticed were the names. It might have had his address but it had both his and Annabeth's names on it. As if whoever sent it knew she was here. The message was simple, but his dyslexia still made it take a minute for him to decipher it.

"Percy and Annabeth, meet me under the big tree on the corner of central park. 4:00pm," he read aloud. The Percy and Annabeth was hand written in. The rest was typed.

"Let me see," Annabeth requested. He handed her the card. "What are we thinking? Friend or..."

"I don't know," he replied. He was glad for the card though, if staring at it got him away from his math homework for a while.

"We have to go," Annabeth exclaimed. Not _that_ glad.

"Uh...no," Percy said. "I'm pretty sure we do _not_ have to go."

"Yes we do," Annabeth insisted. "We have to see who it's from." She looked at the clock. "We should leave right now."

"Alright fine," he said standing. Arguing with Annabeth was like trying to give a porcupine a sponge bath. Nobody would benefit from it. "Mom? We're going to go for a walk."

"Alright, dear," she replied. "Take sweaters!"

Annabeth grabbed his arm and stopped him by the door out of the building.

"Percy, wait," she said. "Look." She held the card out to him.

"I read it, Annabeth," he replied.

"No, look." She pointed to the corner. He squinted. It said 2/4.

"Wait a minute. At least _f__our_ other people got this message? Who do you think they were?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said biting her lip. "But I know a good place to start."

They went back upstairs and turned the shower on. Luckily, or unluckily depending on the situation, his mom's shower had a big window next to it. It wasn't too hard to make a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Piper McLean, Half-Blood Hill." A moment later Piper appeared.

"Piper," Annabeth said without preamble. "I don't suppose you got one of these?" She held the card up and Piper's eyes widened.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"There's a number at the bottom ours is two out of four," Annabeth replied.

"I didn't even notice that," Piper said squinting at her own card. "Yep there it is. Piper and Jason are one out of four."

"Woah, wait," Percy said. Both girls trained their eyes on him. "How come we're two out of four and they're one?" They both stared at him for a second. Then Annabeth turned back to Piper.

"We were just heading there," Annabeth said.

"Us too. Jason's just telling Chiron."

"We should call Frank and Hazel," Percy said. "I have a feeling they've got lucky number three."

"Okay," Piper said. "You do that, we're going to meet you at the park."

She swiped her hand through the mist and was gone. So they called Frank, who was standing next to Hazel... in central park.

"Frank?" Annabeth said. "Hazel? I'm guessing you guys got the card." Frank nodded.

"You guys too?"

"Yeah. And Piper and Jason," Percy said. "There are four cards." Hazel gave their card another look.

"Oh yea," she said. "Here we are, three out of four."

"Wait," Frank said. "Who has the last one?"

"I think I know," Annabeth said. "We'll meet you there."

"Alright," Hazel said. "But guys, we've been staking out the tree for half an hour. I don't think anyone's here."

Annabeth shut her eyes for a moment.

"Well, we're going to find out who sent these things soon enough." She swiped her hand through the mist and she and Percy were alone again.

"Who do you think has the last one?" Percy asked. "I mean, my first thought would be Leo but he's..." Gone. The word hung in the air.

"I was thinking the same thing," Annabeth said. "So it must be..."

"Nico," Percy finished. They messaged him next.

"Hey," Nico said. "I was just going to call you guys. I'm heading down to central park right now because-"

"You got one of these," Annabeth said waving the letter in front of the mist. Nico frowned.

"Yea, you guys too?"

"Bottom corner," Annabeth said. Nico checked.

"Four out of four."

"Piper and Jason have one. Hazel and Frank have another. Hazel and Frank are already at central park. We're heading there now."

"Any idea who it's from?" Nico asked. Percy shook his head.

"Hey, Nico," he said. "If you hurry, you can catch a ride with Jason and Piper."

"Yeah okay. See you two there." And with that he swiped his hand through the mist and was gone.

It took Percy and Annabeth very little time to get to the park. But when they arrived at the tree, they found all the others already there. Piper smiled at them.

"Hey guys-"

"Percy and Annabeth," a booming voice cut her off. "You are_ late_." The seven of them spun around searching for what had emitted the voice.

"Looking for me?" The voice boomed again. The air in front of the four of them shimmered and there in all his absolutely insane glory stood Leo Valdez. They all gawked at him.

"But your dead!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth elbowed him like she always did when he says something rude of disrespectful. Though in his mind, this was neither.

"Nice, Percy," Jason added for emphasis. "Real nice." Percy mock bowed.

"As you can see," Leo said turning their attention back to him. "I am both alive and well." That jarred Piper who had been blinking at him in shock. She stepped forward and smacked him on the arm.

"Do you have any idea how upset we've been? We thought you were dead!"

"Okay first of all, ow!" Leo replied taking a huge step back. "And second, I was dead. But now I'm not dead."

"Oh you're not now are you?" Frank said. And Hazel burst into tears.

"Okay this is supposed to be a happy moment," Leo said. "Happy, happy. I'm alive. All is right in the world again."

"Wait a minute" Jason said. "You told me he was dead." He pointed at Nico who reddened for a moment.

"Didn't you hear him? He was dead. Now he is undead."

"Undead?" Hazel squeaked.

"Not undead," Nico clarified. "Realive."

"That's not better," Frank replied.

Piper glared at him. "I mean yeah yup," He amended. "Realive. Realive is good."

"Okay great," Annabeth interjected. "But _how_ are you realive?"

"I programmed Festus to-"

"Of course," Annabeth interrupted. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because it's insane?" Nico asked.

"It's ingenious," Annabeth corrected.

"But why did you wait so long to tell us you were back?" Jason asked and seven pairs of accusing eyes turned on Leo again.

"Oh that," Leo said with a blush. "I had a little errand to run first."

"An errand?" Hazel exclaimed. "An errand?! What kind of errand is so important that you- oh." Calypso appeared then. Throwing off the same invisibility shield that Leo had.

"I believe," she said. "That errand was my doing." And naturally everyone was back to gawking.

"Hello everyone," she said. "Percy."

"Hi," Percy said turning a little red. "I'm really, really sorry about-"

"It's alright, Percy." Annabeth whipped her head back and forth between them. She'd gotten better at the whole jealousy thing. They both had. But she could still feel her face get just a little warm.

"I see now," Calypso added. "Why you couldn't stay." And then Annabeth's face grew warm for a different reason.

"So you see?" Leo said spreading his arms wide. "I had very important matters to attend to, but I'm here now and come on, guys, give me some props for my awesome return. you guys were freaked I could tell." Hazel began to giggle. It was borderline hysterical and after a worried glance from both Frank and Nico she only laughed harder. Soon Piper was joining in and a second later the seven who had received cards were all laughing like madmen. Leo chuckled nervously.

"Mmmkay," he murmured. "What's so funny?"

"We missed you!" Hazel exclaimed. The others nodded then they swarmed him in a group hug. Annabeth looked over her shoulder and saw Calypso observing them all with a small smile. She reached out and pulled her in too.

Life was good.

**AN: There you go. I needed this just to ensure myself that Leo safely made it home. I hope it pleased you guys too. Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
